A large organization with an online presence often receives tens of thousands requests per minute to initiate digital interactions. A security system supporting multiple large organizations may handle millions of digital interactions at the same time, and the total number of digital interactions analyzed by the security system each week may easily exceed one billion.
As organizations increasingly demand real time results, a security system may have to analyze a large amount of data and accurately determine whether a digital interaction is legitimate, all within fractions of a second. This presents tremendous technical challenges, especially given the large overall volume of digital interactions handled by the security system.